bibliothecafandomcom-20200223-history
Lifestyle and Economy
FASHION ---- Fashion in the Messiah sphere is largely Victorian or civil war era, tweaked more towards the steampunk side of things, though new arrivals still have the clothing on their backs to wear. If they wish to have more than one set of clothing (unless of course they had the fortunate luck to have their wardrobe arrive with them) they will have to purchase the clothing of the area. If you're curious what this fashion looks like, simply google 'steampunk' and check out the image search, you'll get a good idea of it there. Otherwise think the new Sherlock Holmes movies, or perhaps Wild Wild West. Both are good ideas of Victorian/Steampunk style. While there are certain expectations for fashion depending on one's gender and status, nothing is set in stone. You might just get snooty looks from the more traditional ladies and gents. TECHNOLOGY ''' ---- Technology in the Messiah Sphere is rather limited. Everything is either steam powered or by etheric means. There are radios, but no television, rotary telephones that must be hand cranked, but high tech wrist worn computers that is powered but unknown means. Not to mention the sphere is part of a giant space ship, and the manner in which the sphere is maintained is not well understood by the residents. For an idea of common technology see below: '''Refrigerators: Think early 1920s. Stoves: Wood burning stoves are still the most common, and though electric stoves have been found they’re quite rare. Electricity: Maintains lights inside the buildings, and is generated from steam power stations on the underside of the band and shell districts. Smaller steam generators can be found on buildings to heat water and power more energy draining equipment. Home delivery: Milk is delivered by crate and bottle on the doorstep every three days, and newspapers every day. Canned foods: Mostly soups and highly salted veggies. Clothing: While there is mass produced clothing, it is in short supply. Most must be personally made by seamstresses or tailors. Shoes: While there are mass produced shoes, they are in short supply. Most are made by shoe makers or cordweiners. Weapons: From rifles to ray guns, if your canon has it, it is available all though it has been significantly changed in appearance. Take a look at these for ideas. While its legal to carry a concealed weapon, murder is not. So please keep in mind you might end up punished if you do end up using that shiny toy. TRANSPORTATION ''' ---- Transportation in the Messiah Sphere is a complicated thing. There are no cars, but small steam powered mopeds and bicycles are seen often enough, as well as steam powered rickshaw. The most common mode of transportation inside Israfel and Orifel is by gondola, as most of the city is connected by water ways and streets are thin and hard to pass through via any sort of vehicle. The only way to reach the band districts and Eden is by balloon. Either larger, slower dirigible ferries, or smaller air ships are available. Ships normally dock on the band districts until called; or in the case of the ferries, on hourly trips down to Israfel. On the band districts horse drawn carriages and steam powered rickshaws are more common, as the streets are much larger. But walking is still the most accepted form of travel. On Eden there is no motor powered vehicles of any kind allowed outside the dirigible dock. Horseback, bicycle, or leg powered transit only. '''MONEY ---- The currency of the Messiah Sphere is the Lira coin, which come in copper, silver and gold. To keep things simple, one can compare ₤1 lira to $1 dollar in buying power inside the sphere. The breakdown of the currency is as follows: ₤1 Lira = 100 centesimi 1, 2, 5, 10 centesimi coins are copper ' 50 centesimi coins are '''silver ' ₤ 1, ₤2, ₤5 coins are 'silver ' ₤10, ₤20, and ₤40 coins are 'gold ' ₤50, ₤100, ₤500, and ₤1,000 are paper bank notes and rarely used Inflation is low inside the sphere and the Lira is universally accepted for exchange at different planets, although looked down upon in some places. But money is money, even if it's refugee money. One could exchange lira for the universal currency, but the exchange rate is ridiculous and the currency extremely complicated. It's best just to stop by exchange booths during port calls. Outside currency is not accepted inside the sphere. '''LAW ENFORCEMENT ---- Like any civilized world, the Messiah Sphere has it’s own laws and law enforcement. There are District police forces (Israfel, Cameal, and Xaphan) manned by refugees and headed by an officer from the Pistis Sophia. Punishments include jail time in the brig, monetary fines, and recrystalization if the crimes are severe enough to warrant it. The following includes but is not limited to the things that are illegal in the sphere: o Abuse o Arson o Assault o Burglary o Embezzlement o Entrapment o Forgery o Kidnapping o Murder o Larceny o Perjury o Rape o Robbery o Shoplifting o Terrorism o Theft o Trespass